Trick or Treat
by Kira-ler
Summary: Especial de Halloween! Que pasa si combinamos una fiesta de Halloween, disfraces y celos? Oncest


Ok, lo se me dirán: "Hoy es 2 de noviembre" pero por motivos personales no lo pude subir el 31 así que, hagamos que hoy es 31, repitan conmigo: HOY-ES-31-DE-OCTUBRE-NO-2-DE-NOVIEMBRE-31.

Espero que disfruten este pequeño ONE-SHOT y bueno, es mi primer lemon así que si suena un poco vago mis disculpas.

**The Lorax y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Trick or Treat **

-Greed~- el oji-verde sintió como esa personita molesta le picaba la mejilla izquierda con sus largos dedos, decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su trabajo-Once-ler- el inventor inflo los mofletes molesto porque su amado le ignoraba-¡GREE-LER!-le gritó enojado llamando la atención del empresario.

-¿Qué quieres Oncie?- pregunto exasperado-¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado con el trabajo?!- prosiguió toscamente ocasionándole temor al mencionado.

-Lo siento pero- se encontraba tartamudeando y bajo la mirada nervioso, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-se acerca Halloween y estaba pensando en que podríamos hacer algo divertido ese día-Greed-ler sonrió con perversión, ya podía imaginarse a su pequeño con unos muy sugerentes (y atrevidos) trajes de sirvienta, ángel, enfermera,etc,etc.

-Y…¿Qué tienes pensado?- pregunto mientras se paraba de su asiento y se posicionaba atrás del chico.

-Pensé que podríamos ¡Ah!-el oji-azul soltó un gritito al sentir las manos de su pareja acariciando sus caderas para después posicionarse en su trasero y pellizcarlo-Ha…hacer u-una fiesta de disfraces y p-podrías aprovechar la ocasión para presentar el nuevo Thneed-agrego entre jadeos ya que el otro había aumentado la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Greed-ler se sorprendió por la idea del menor, le favorecía bastante ya que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, ganaría más dinero y vería a Oncie disfrazado. Al parecer el menor no solo era una cara bonita llena de creatividad, sin duda disfrutaría de eso.

-Me gusta la idea- se acerco al rostro de Oncie y posteriormente le beso apasionadamente.

Amaba esos labios con sabor a Pan cake y malvaviscos, empujo su lengua logrando entrar en la cavidad bucal de su amante, ambos empezaron a juguetear con sus lenguas mientras tocaban apasionadamente el cuerpo del otro. El inventor enterró sus manos en el cabello del otro ocasionando un mayor acercamiento entre ambos cuerpos, Once-ler paseo sus manos por las exquisitas caderas de su joven amante pero la maldita falta de aire se hizo presente y enfurruñados se separaron, Oncie jadeaba y Greed-ler sonreía con malicia.

-Ahora si me disculpas tengo que trabajar-el beso y la idea lo habían puesto de muy buen humor, ya que usualmente le echaba miradas enojadas a Oncie para que se fueran que eran un claro "Ya vete, te violo luego".

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego cariño- le brindo una sonrisa radiante que podría derretir a un iceberg completo en segundos, el empresario sonrió pícaramente y para mayor vergüenza de Oncie le propino una suave nalgada. Oncie prefirió dejar solo a su novio en la oficina, no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera a este tener relaciones ahí mismo y que para su mala suerte llegara alguien encontrándolos en pleno acto…como ya había pasado antes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente llego el día esperado, la fachada de la gran mansión estaba adornada con calabazas con rostros tallados, calderos con extrañas sustancias que es mejor no saber hirviendo, el pasto estaba cubierto por humo que creaba una ilusión de niebla, esto le daba un toque misterioso y tenebroso…además porque había tumbas. Por dentro era una buena mezcla entre elegancia y terror. Algunos invitados ya se encontraban disfrutando de la música, las finas bebidas o presumían sus disfraces.

Greed-ler esperaba con impaciencia a su amado, se suponía que debía de estar concentrada en esa charla tan importante pero estaba ansioso de ver que estaba disfrazado su pequeño. Eliba elegantemente vestido de vampiro (con todo y capa). Le llamo la atención ver un tumulto de gente agrupada justo al pie de la escalera, se aproximo hasta el frente escuchando comentarios como "Que lindo", "Quisiera llevármelo a la cama", "que sexy", y mas comentarios.

Se quedo pasmado ante semejante escena, un lindo Oncie iba bajando las escaleras enfundado en un muy atrevido traje de Alice, llevaba un vestido azul pegado al cuerpo y corto que le llegaba hasta un poquito mas abajo del muslo, un mandil blanco atado en su cadera y unas medias rayadas desde la rodilla junto con unas botas negras, En sus oscuros cabellos se podía observar un moño azul. Cuando llego al pie de la escalera Oncie se abalanzo a su amado.

-¡Greed!¿Te gusta?-pregunto con una risa tonta, Greed-ler no podía quitar sus ojos de las piernas del menor.

-Demasiado- le susurro pícaramente en el oído y después le beso.

La fiesta era todo un éxito pero a Greed-ler no le importaba eso, ¡el solo quería llevarse a la cama a su novio! Suspiro pesadamente, el empresario llevaba 10 min buscando al chico y no lo encontraba, gruño. Se dirigió a la mesa de postres y ahí encontró a Oncie…platicando con un maldito tipo rubio de bote con un disfraz que haría llorar a cualquiera por lo mal que estaba hecho, ambos estaban a una distancia que le parecía que ya invadían el espacio personal del otro. Con un ataque de celos se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Y yo le dije…¡Oh! Hola Once-ler, ¿sucede algo?-Once-ler le tomo rudamente por la muñeca y lo obligo a caminar ignorando las quejas y gritos de Oncie, ambos subieron las escaleras y de ahí se encaminaron a la habitación.

Greed-ler lanzo rudamente a Oncie sobre la cama posteriormente le empezó a besar, no era un beso dulce era uno lleno de celos y lujuria, entro a la cavidad bucal del otro y empezó a frotar su lengua mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas del menor de arriba a abajo.

-Tu eres mío ¿entiendes?- Oncie se encontraba jadeante por el beso y las caricias.

-Greed…¿estas celoso?-pregunto con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, el empresario solo desvió la mirada algo avergonzado y se sentó al lado del oji-azul-Awww, esta bien amor, pero tu sabes que yo soy solo tuyo- se hinco en la cama y abrazo a su amado- Por cierto, Trick or treat!-el mayor sonrió pícaramente y volvió a besar al menor, le acostó boca arriba y el se posiciono entre sus piernas.

Greed abandono la boca del menor y le empezó a besar el cuello, el calor en la habitación aumentaba al igual que la excitación. La ropa se había convertido en solo un inconveniente, pero pronto lo iban a arreglar, entre besos y caricias se fueron desvistiendo, el vestido de Oncie ya estaba en el piso junto a su otra ropa menos el moño. Oncie aun era algo tímido respecto a tocar a su pareja y quitarle la ropa, pero Greed quería que su pequeño empezara a tomar iniciativa en eso.

-Si no me desvistes no lo haremos- le amenazo mientras se alejaba del menor.

-¿eh? Pero, Greed-ler- comenzó a renegar el menor, se encontraba jadeando, con los ojos cristalinos por la excitación y completamente desnudo, Greed-ler tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no hacérselo en ese momento.-¡Bien!- grito enfadado mientras le tomaba por donde la capa se amarraba y le besaba.

Las manos de Oncie le quitaron la capa y con torpeza desabotonaba la camisa del oji-verde, una vez ya sin camisa llevo su mano a los pantalones de su pareja para quitárselos junto al bóxer, su cara podía compararse con la de un tomate.

-Buen chico- volvieron a su posición inicial, Greed entre las piernas del menor haciendo un camino de besos y dejando marcas para que todos sepan que ese chico era SOLO SUYO. Oncie no dejaba de gemir y suspirar, su amante estaba siendo muy suave con el y eso le gustaba.

Greed-ler metió tres dedos en la boca de Oncie, el menor los empezó a ensalivar enredando su lengua en ellos. Una vez bien mojados, metió el primer dedo en la entrada de su pequeño que soltó un gritito de dolor.

-Recuerda que luego no te duele- trato de tranquilizarle besando su frente. Su dedo entraba y salía de la cavidad del menor, luego metió el otro luego y repitió el proceso hasta que ya tenía tres dedos en el menor que ahora soltaba gemidos de placer. Una vez preparado tomo su miembro y lo penetro lentamente, la cavidad del menor se encontraba tan estrecha y caliente y eso solo lo excitaba más.

En un momento Oncie empezó a mover sus caderas, en señal que ya se podía mover. Empezó en un vaivén lento pero al recibir queja del menor acelero la velocidad.

-Ah! Mas! Greed-ler! Greed!- pedía Oncie agitado, el mayor empezó a hacer movimientos más bruscos y finalmente ambos se vinieron, uno entre sus vientres y el otro dentro de su amante. Greed-ler se acostó junto al otro y ambos cayeron en manos de Morfeo.

No fue tan mal Halloween ¿no?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh God, parece que un borracho lo escribió. Reviews?


End file.
